startrekrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Z'Zor
The Z'Zor are a spacefaring race in the Alpha Quadrant, who first came to Starfleet's attention in 2405. Unlike most spacefaring species, they have evolved not from mammals but insects - including having an ant or bee-like division of gender and societal function. Appearance The Z'Zor are an humanoid-shaped insectoid species, with compound eyes and a brown chitinous exoskeleton. They stand roughly human sized, though their builds vary wildly depending on caste - in particular, the jaws of the drones, soldiers and females have varying sizes of maws. Caste Caste is key to the biological and sociological difference between the Z'Zor and other Alpha Quadrant species. When incubated in eggs, the Z'Zor mother can effectively select the gender of her child by choosing whether or not to release sperm into the eggs and then further adjust its role by diet in the early stages. Through this, Z'Zor grow into very different forms. Those eggs who receive no sperm become sexless drones who serve as the workers of the culture . Eggs which are fertilised but have a normal diet will become the male soldiers with increased aggression and cunning. If an egg is fertilised and fed on royal jelly, however, the resulting child will be female and be capable of bearing children. Most of these females are classed nursemaids and do not reproduce but those who can establish the power base to support themselves will be capable of giving birth to a clutch, becoming a true queen and either replacing the deceased ruler of a territory or forming their own commune. As well as physical chances, mental differences also exist between the castes. Drones tend to be more docile and less imaginative, obeying orders with minimal question and unable to handle more abstract concepts; meanwhile, the scientists and philosophers of Z'Zor culture all arise from the females. The Rigidness Of The Caste Structure In Z'Zor culture, caste is seen as an immutable force - no drone could rise to high office because they are simply not born with the right skills. This is not seen as cruel prejudice so much as a scientific fact - as well as going against the wisdom of the queens who selected the percentage of drones, soldiers and females for their society to maximise efficiency. Occasionally there are those born who claim to be "in the wrong body": for example, they were born drones but claims they feel within they are really a female. This is considered a medical condition by the Z'Zor, the result of mental stress and/or a malady originating from the embryo - such individuals are treated. Two Z'Zor drones have claimed asylum on the U.S.S. Enterprise, saying they wish to live as male and female but fear persecution at home. Their behaviour away from the rest of the Z'Zor has suggested a higher intelligence than previously thought possible - being able to discuss more complicated concepts than drones were thought possible, and attempting to build their own nest so they can raise a family. Federation xenobiologists are working on the theory that gender in Z'Zor may not just be set and birth but reinforced by hormones released by others of their kind - in isolation, the Z'Zor may change genders as an evolutionary defence mechanism to prevent a population being wiped out by losing it's only females. Category:Races